modernmoneytheoryfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Cartalismo
ATTENZIONE Questa pagina è una''' traduzione incompleta''' della corrispondente pagina di wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chartalism della quale non esiste un corrispondente in italiano. E' necessario e fondamentale completare la traduzione e verificarne la correttezza, così come sono auspicabili eventuali modifiche, espansioni o migliorie. E' stata tradotta fin qui a mano, parola per parola e non con un traduttore automatico per evitare errori che potrebbero compromettere il significato della frase o distorcere un concetto: si invitano pertanto i collaboratori a fare altrettanto. Cartalismo Il cartalismo è una teoria economica che descrive nel dettaglio le procedure e le conseguenze dell'utilizzo di moneta rilasciata dal governo come valuta. Il nome deriva dal latino charta, nel senso di un gettone o un ticket. Il moderno corpo teorico del cartalismo è conosciuto come Modern Monetary Theory (MMT). MMT mira a descrivere ed analizzare le economie moderne dove la valuta nazionale è una moneta FIAT , stabilita e creata esclusivamente dal governo. Nella MMT, la moneta entra in circolazione attraverso la spesa del governo : la tassazione è utilizzata per stabilire la moneta FIAT come valuta, dandole valore creando richiesta per essa sotto forma dell'obbligo di tassazione sui privati che possa essere soddisfatta solamente utilizzando la valuta governativa. Un obbligo fiscale in corso, unitamente alla fiducia ed accettazione della moneta da parte del settore privato, mantiene il suo valore. Poiché il governo può emettere la propria valuta a proprio piacimento, MMT sostiene che il livello di tassazione relativa alla spesa pubblica (il cosiddetto''' deficit spending o budget surplus ) è in realtà uno strumento politico che regola l'inflazione e la disoccupazione e non serve di per sé stesso a finanziare le attività governative. La teoria è stata presentata dall'economista ed esperto di statistica G.F. Knapp nel 1985, con importanti contributi anche da parte di Alfred Mitchell-Innes . Ha influenzato nel 1930 il Treatise on Money (Trattato sulla moneta) di John Maynard Keynes , che ha citato con approvazione Knapp ed il "cartalismo" nelle sue pagine di apertura. Il cartalismo ha vissuto un periodo di rinascita sotto Abba P. Lerner ed ha un numero di esponenti moderni, che sono conosciuti sotto il generico nome di economisti post-Keynesiani. Transazioni verticali MMT etichetta ogni transazione tra il settore governativo ed il settore non governativo come una transazione verticale. All'interno del settore governativo vengono inclusi il tesoro e la banca centrale , mentre il settore non governativo comprende i soggetti privati e le aziende (incluso il sistema delle banche private). Il settore esterno comprende compratori e venditori stranieri. In qualsiasi periodo di tempo dato, il budget del governo può essere o in deficit o in surplus. Un deficit si ottiene quando il governo spende più di quanto tassa; un surplus si ottiene quando un governo tassa più di quanto spenda. MMT sostiene che per una questione di contabilità ne consegue che il deficit di bilancio del governo aggiunge un corrispondente attivo finanziario al settore privato. Questo perché un deficit di bilancio significa che un governo ha depositato più denaro all'interno dei conti correnti bancari privati rispetto a quello che ha sottratto in tasse. Un surplus invece significa l'opposto: in totale, il governo ha prelevato più denaro dai conti correnti bancari privati attraverso le tasse rispetto a quanto ne abbia speso. Pertanto i deficit di bilancio, per definizione, sono equivalenti ad aggiungere beni finanziari al netto nel settore privato; mentre i surplus di bilancio rimuovono beni finanziari dal settore privato. Questo è rappresentato dalla formula: (G-T) = (S-I) - NX (dove G è la spesa governativa, T sono le tasse, S sono i risparmi, I gli investimenti e NX è l'esportazione netta). E' importante notare che questa formula non è propria solamente della MMT: è utilizzata in tutte le teorie macroeconomiche perché è vera per definizione. La conclusione che MMT di conseguenza traccia da questo assunto è che il risparmio netto dei privati è possibile solo se il governo realizza deficit di bilancio; in caso contrario, il settore privato è obbligato a fare un "risparmio negativo" (dissaving) quando il governo ottiene un surplus di bilancio. MMT quindi non supporta il concetto, sostenuto da alcuni Keynesiani, che i surplus di bilancio sono sempre necessari in periodi di alta domanda. In accordo con il sistema delineato sopra, i surplus di bilancio rimuovono i risparmi al netto; in un periodi di effettiva alta domanda, questo può condurre alla fiducia di un settore privato sul credito per finanziare i modelli di consumo. Al contrario, MMT sostiene che il continuo deficit di bilancio è necessario per una economia in crescita che vuole evitare la deflazione. MMT sostiene che sia necessario il surplus di bilancio solo quando l'economia ha una eccessiva domanda aggregata ed è in pericolo di inflazione. Rapporti tra settore governativo e bancario MMT sostiene che comprendere l'utilizzo delle riserve contabili sia cruciale per comprendere le interazioni tra settore governativo e privato. Per questo MMT presta particolare attenzione alla realtà operativa della interazioni tra governo, banca centrale ed il settore commerciale bancario. Un governo sovrano tipico avrà un conto corrente attivo alla banca centrale della nazione. Tramite questo conto corrente il governo potrà spendere e ricevere tasse ed altri afflussi. Similmente, tutte le banche commerciali avranno inoltre un conto corrente all'interno della banca centrale. Questo permette alle banche di gestire le loro riserve (che sono la quantità di denaro a breve termine disponibile che una singola banca detiene). Così quando il governo Federale spende, il Tesoro addebiterà un corrispettivo sul suo conto corrente alla banca centrale e depositerà questo denaro all'interno dei conti correnti delle banche private (e quindi all'interno del sistema bancario commerciale). Questo denaro va in aggiunta alle riserve totali del settore bancario commerciale. La tassazione lavora esattamente al contrario: vengono addebitati i conti correnti delle banche private e di conseguenza scendono le riserve del sistema bancario commerciale. Le obbligazioni governative ed il mantenimento del tasso di interesse Virtualmente tutte le banche centrali impostano un target per il tasso di interesse. Se vogliono mantenere questo obiettivo, MMT sostiene che una banca centrale non ha scelta se non intervenire attivamente all'interno delle operazioni bancarie commerciali. Nella maggior parte delle nazioni le riserve delle banche commerciali alla banca centrale devono avere un bilancio positivo alla fine di ogni giorno; in altre nazioni la quota è denominata in proporzione ai passivi detenuti da una banca (ad esempio i depositi dei clienti). Questo viene chiamato reserve requirement. Alla fine di ogni giorno, una banca commerciale deve esaminare lo status delle proprie riserve di conti correnti. Quelli che sono in deficit hanno l'opzione di chiedere in prestito i fondi richiesti dalla banca centrale, dove pagano un tasso di interesse attivo (talvolta denominato come Tasso di sconto) sulla cifra prestata. D'altro canto, le banche che hanno eccesso di riserve possono semplicemente lasciarle all'interno della banca centrale e guadagnare un support rate (Tasso di sostegno) dalla banca centrale. Qualche nazione come il Giappone ha un support rate pari a zero. Quando una banca ha più riserve di quelle necessarie a sostenere il reserve requirement, cercherà di vendere le sue riserve extra a banche che sono in deficit. Questo atto di compravendita è conosciuto come prestito sul mercato interbancario. La banca in surplus cercherà di guadagnare un tasso più alto rispetto al tasso di sconto che la banca centrale paga sulle riserve; d'altra parte le banche in deficit vorranno pagare un tasso più basso rispetto al tasso di sconto che le banche centrali ricaricano per il prestito, che è notoriamente alto. Così si presteranno riserve tra di loro finché ogni banca avrà raggiunto il il suo reserve requirement. In un sistema bilanciato, dove ci sono abbastanza riserve totali per tutto le banche per far fronte alle richieste, il target a breve termine per il tasso di interessa sarà a metà tra il support rate e il tasso di sconto. D'altra parte MMT sottolinea che la spesa governativa ha un effetto su questo procedimento. Se in un giorno particolare il governo spende più di quanto tassa, di conseguenza gli attivi finanziari al netto sono stati inseriti all'interno del sistema bancario (vedi Transazioni Verticali). Questo poerterà a un surplus delle riserve all'interno di tutto il sistema. In questo caso, il tentativo di vendere le riserve eccedenti forzerà il tasso di interesse a breve termine verso il basso in direzione del support rate (o a zero se il support rate non è previsto). Questo porta alla conclusione che quando c'è un surplus nel sistema, e tutte le banche possono sostenere il proprio obbligo di riserva, non ci sarà nessuna domanda per queste richieste in surplus. Il tasso di interesse che le banche applicano sulle riserve cadrebbe quindi verso il support rate: a questo punto le banche in surplus manterrebbero le riserve all'interno della banca centrale e guadagnerebbero il support rate. MMT quindi conclude che la teoria tradizionale del crowding out ("sfollamento") (dove la spesa governativa è considerata causa del rialzo dei tassi di interesse) è necessariamente sbagliata. La spesa governativa, secondo MMT, porta al tasso di interese a breve termine ad abbassarsi. MMT prevede tuttavia un dettaglio: che le obbligazioni a lungo termine possono influenzare la struttura temporale (il termine) dei tassi di interesse. Per esempio, in tempi di incertezza, il debito a lungo termine può non essere desiderato dal mercato, portando ad alti interessi per questo particolare tipo di debito e di conseguenza influenzando la curva dei rendimenti. I sostenitori della MMT quindi argomentano che il governo dovrebbe limitarsi unicamente all'emissione di obbligazioni a breve termine. Il caso opposto è quando il governo riceve più tasse in un particolare giorni rispetto a quanto spende. In questo caso ci può essere un deficit di riserve in tutto il sistema. Come risultato, i fondi in surplus saranno richiesti sul mercato interbancario e di conseguenza il tasso di interesse a breve termine salirà verso il tasso di sconto. Quindi, se la banca centrale vuole mantenere un tasso di interesse a metà tra il tasso di supporto ed il tasso di sconto deve gestire la liquidità nel sistema per assicurarsi che ci sia la giusta quantità di riserve nel sistema bancario. L'unica maniera nella quale può fare questo è tramite una transazione verticale, combrando e vendendo obbligazioni governative all'interno del mercato aperto. In un giorno dove ci sono riserve in eccesso nel sistema bancario, la banca centrale vende obbligazioni e di conseguenza rimuove riserve dal sistema bancario, mentre i privati pagano le obbligazioni. In un giorno dove non ci sono abbastanza riserve nel sistema, la banca centrale compra obbligazioni governative da individui privati e di conseguenza aggiunge riserve nel sistema bancario. E' importante notare che la banca centrale compra bond semplicemente creando moneta e non è finanziata in nessuna maniera. Si tratta di una iniezione di riserve direttamente all'interno del sistema bancario. Come risultato, MMT necessariamente implica che la banca centrale di una nazione non è capace di influenzare le decisioni di spesa di un governo. Se una banca centrale vuole mantenere il target un tasso di interesse deve per forza comprare e vendere obbligazioni governative all'interno del mercato aperto per mantenere la giusta quantità di riserve nel sistema. Transazioni orizzontali MMT considera ogni transazione all'interno del settore privato (che include il sistema bancario commerciale) come una transazione orizzontale. Nello specifico, MMT si concentra sui prestiti all'interno del sistema bancario. MMT sostiene che per una questione di contabilità i prestiti creeranno sempre un debito ed un deposito di dimensioni uguali. Di conseguenza la quantità al netto dei beni finanziari (depositi e passività) non puà essere cambiato attraverso operazioni bancarie. Ovviamente i depositi creati aumentano la disponibilità di moneta; successivamente questi depositi possono defluire da una banca all'altra e questo deve essere bilanciato alla fine della giornata per soddisfare le richieste di riserva (vedi Interazioni tra settore governetivo e settore bancario). Ma le banche non possono creare beni finanziari senza creare una corrispondente passività. Solo il settore governativo - nello specifico, la banca centrale - è capace di fare questo (vedi Transazioni verticali). Come risultato, MMT rifiuta la nozione tradizionale del moltiplicatore monetario, dove una banca è completamente vincolata a prestiti attraverso i depositi che detiene ed il suo capitale richiesto. Il settore esterno '''Importazioni ed esportazioni MMT considera le importazioni e le importazioni all'interno dell'ambito delle transazioni orizzontali. Sostiene che una esportazione rappresenta la volontà della nazione che esporta di acquistare la moneta nazionale della nazione che importa. Il seguente esempio ipotetico è coerente con ciò che accade nel mercato FX e può essere utilizzato per illustrare le basi della teoria: "Un importatore australiano (A) deve pagare per alcuni beni giapponesi. L'importatore andrà in banca e chiederà di trasferire 1000 yen sul conto corrente giapponese della azienda giapponese (B) dell'importatore ed andrà al mercato FX. Troverà un individuo © che vuole scambiare 1000 yen per 100 dollari. Così trasferisce i 100 dollari a C. Poi prende i 1000 yen e li trasferisce sul conto corrente bancario dell'azienda giapponese esportatrice." In questa maniera, la transazione è completa. Chi ha reso la transazione possibile (ossia con un prezzo accettabile per l'importatore) è stato © nel mezzo dello scambio FX. MMT ne consegue che si tratti di un desiderio per la moneta straniera che rende l'importazione possibile. MMT conclude che le importazioni sono un beneficio economico per la nazione che importa poiché consegnano alla nazione beni reali consumabili che in altra maniera non avrebbe potuto ottenere. Le esportazioni sono, d'altro canto, un costo economico per la nazione esportatrice perché perde beni reali che avrebbe potuto consumare essa stessa. MMT non ignora in ogni caso il fatto che la nazione importatrice ha dato una parte della sua moneta agli stranieri. Il fatto di possedere questa moneta rappresenta un futuro diritto sui beni di quella nazione che, come sottolineato sopra, è un costo. Inoltre MMT non ignora il fatto che gli import a basso prezzo possono causare il fallimento di aziende locali che realizzano beni simili a prezzi più alti generando di conseguenza disoccupazione. Una buona parte degli analisti MMT etichettano questa considerazione come un discorso soggettivo basato sul valore e non sull'economia: sta alla nazione decidere di considerare i benefici di un import a basso costo piuttosto che l'impiego in un particolare settore. In ultimo, MMT non ignora l'effetto di una sovrabbondanza di beni disponibili (come il petrolio) con una domanda estremamente poco elastica. E' coerente con la teoria MMT che una nazione in gran parte dipendente dalle importazioni può esperire uno shock per carenza di beni se il tasso di scambio diminuisce in maniera significativa. Uno dei lavori delle banche centrali può e deve essere lo scambio sul mercato FX per evitare duri shock al tasso di scambio. Il settore commerciale e le banche commerciali Ne consegue, in accordo con la MMT, che una importazione al netto creerà il possesso traniero della propria moneta. Ma è importante notare che la moneta non lascerà mai effettivamente la nazione che importa. Il possessore straniero della moneta locale può sia (a) spenderla acquistando beni locali o (b) depositarla nel sistema bancario locale. In ognuno di queste due prospettive, il denaro finisce nel sistema bancario locale (ogni singola banca può, in ogni caso, concorrere per richiamare questi fondi verso la loro specifica banca offrendo obbligazioni bancarie a investitori d'oltreoceano (?). Questo è chiamato in gergo "offshore funding"). Settore straniero e governo Utilizzando la stessa tecnica di transazione verticale, MMT sostiene che il possessore dell'obbligazione è irrilevante per il governo che la emette. Che il possessore dell'obbligazione sia straniero oppure no, i governo non possono mai essere insolventi quando l'obbligazione è emessa nella propria moneta; questo perché il governo non ha limiti riguardo la creazione della propria moneta. Alla stessa maniera, concordemente con la teoria FX delineata sopra, la moneta pagata alla scadenza non può lasciare la nazione di emissione (?). MMT sottolinea, comunque, che il debito denominato in una moneta straniera è ovviamente un rischio fiscale per i governi, poiché il governo indebitato non può creare moneta straniera. In questo caso l'unico modo per il governo di ripagare il suo debito estero è assicurarsi che ci sia una continua ed alta richiesta della propria moeta dall'estero nel periodo entro il quale desidera ripagare il debito. Un collasso del tasso di scambio potrebbe potenzialmente moltiplicare il debito più volte in maniera asintotica, rendendolo impossibile da ripagare. In questo caso, il governo puà effettuare default, o un tentativo di passare a una strategia basata sull'export, o effettuare un aumento del tasso di interesse per attrarre investitori stranieri sulla propria moneta. Ognuna di queste soluzioni ha un effetto negativo sull'economia. La crisi del debito in Euro nelle nazioni denominate "PIIGS" che cominciò nel 2009 riflette questo rischio, poiché Grecia, Irlanda, Spagna, Italia hanno tutte emess debito in una moneta praticamente straniera - l'Euro -, che essi stessi non possono creare. in completamento Utilizzo prescrittivo Sulla base degli aspetti descrittivi di MMT di cui sopra, i fautori e teorici indicano una serie di metodi per gestire l'economia. Queste indicazioni spaziano in tutto il panorama politico, dalle garanzie sul lavoro appoggiate dalla sinistra ai tagli delle tasse tradizionalmente appoggiati dalla destra. Alcuni di queste sono descritte di seguito. 'Moneta legale (Moneta fiat)' Molti sostenitori del Cartalismo sostengono che un sistema a moneta legale è preferibile ad un sistema a moneta-merce, in particolare perché permette al governo di spendere a deficit per lo stimolo del mercato in modi altrimenti impossibili in un sistema basato sulla moneta-merce. Inoltre, i sostenitori di MMT sostengono che i sistemi a moneta unica, come il gold standard o la moderna costruzione dell'Euro, creano squilibri commerciali che determinano instabilità economica che alla fine sfocia in un sistema monetario impraticabile. 'Piena occupazione' Per i Cartalisti, uno dei metodi preferiti per ottenere la piena occupazione e la stabilità dei prezzi è la garanzia del lavoro. Sotto il concetto di garanzia del lavoro, alla massa di lavoratori disoccupati è garantito un posto di lavoro da parte del governo - di solito a salario minimo - e questo fungerebbe da riserva tampone e stabilizzatore automatico per l'economia in generale. Diminuendo di dimensione abbasserebbe il deficit e sgonfierebbe le economie in forte espansione, e aumentando di dimensioni, aumenterebbe il deficit e stimolerebbe le economie depresse. 'Tagli alle tasse' Alcuni principali sostenitori di MMT, come Warren Mosler, invocano una grande riduzione fiscale o una completa sospensione delle tasse (tax holiday) quando la disoccupazione è alta e la crescita economica è bassa. Secondo MMT, questo consentirebbe ai consumatori di iniziare a spendere di nuovo, aumentando la produzione e quindi aumentando le assunzioni. Critiche Il Cartalismo e MMT ha ricevuto ampie critiche da una vasta gamma di scuole di pensiero economico. L'economista neo-keynesiano e premio Nobel Paul Krugman ha affermato che la visione di MMT che il deficit non sia importante fino a quando si ha una propria valuta è "semplicemente non corretto". La principale risposta dagli economisti MMT alle critiche di cui sopra è quello di sottolineare che le posizioni assunte dalla critica tradisce un equivoco di MMT. Anche se i critici spesso rappresentano MMT come sostenitrice dell'idea che "i deficit non contano", autori di MMT hanno esplicitamente dichiarato che non è un principio di MMT. L'economista austriaco Robert P. Murphy afferma che "la visione del mondo MMT non è all'altezza delle sue promesse" e che sembra essere "mortalmente sbagliato". Daniel Kuehn dell'Urban Institute ha espresso il suo accordo con Murphy, affermando che "è cattiva economia confondere il pareggio dei conti con le leggi di comportamento ... l'economia non è la contabilità ". La critica di Murphy impiega specificamente un esempio ipotetico di Robinson Crusoe che vive in un mondo senza un sistema monetario, e dimostra che in effetti è possibile per Robinson Crusoe risparmiare tramite entrate precedenti, quindi dimostrando che nonostante quello che gli economisti MMT sostengono, il deficit dello Stato non è necessario perchè le persone possano risparmiare. Tuttavia, gli economisti MMT hanno sottolineato che i principi centrali della teoria MMT hanno il solo scopo di descrivere l'economia di una società con un sistema monetario che impiega una moneta a corso forzoso e tasso di cambio variabile. Murphy critica anche MMT sulla base del fatto che il risparmio sotto forma di titoli di Stato non sono patrimonio netto per il settore privato nel suo complesso, dal momento che il titolo sarà solo riscattato dopo che il governo "avrà raccolto i fondi necessari provenienti dallo stesso gruppo di contribuenti in futuro". In risposta a questo, gli autori del MMT sottolineano che il rimborso delle obbligazioni non deve necessariamente avvenire dalle tasse; una banca centrale che cerchi di mantenere un deteminato tasso di interesse deve necessariamente acquistare titoli di Stato. Questi acquisti avvengono attraverso la creazione di moneta, piuttosto che attraverso la tassazione. Il Neo-keynesiano Brad DeLong ha suggerito che MMT non è una teoria ma una tautologia. Altri ancora hanno detto che MMT "ignora le lezioni della storia" ed è "fatalmente imperfetto". L'economista Eladio Febrero sostiene che il denaro moderno trae il suo valore dalla sua capacità di annullare l'indebitamento bancario (privato), in particolare come moneta legale, piuttosto che per pagare le tasse dello Stato. Tuttavia non è chiaro come questo sia una critica, dal momento che le banche si affidano interamente sui servizi monetari dello Stato e la sua moneta, attraverso il sistema bancario centrale. Esponenti contemporanei Gli economisti Warren Mosler, L. Randall Wray e Bill Mitchell sono i principali responsabili del rilancio dell'idea del Cartalismo come spiegazione della creazione di moneta; Wray si riferisce a questa nuova formulazione come Neo-Cartalismo. Bill Mitchell, del Centre of Full Employment and Equity (CofFEE), presso l'Università di Newcastle, in Australia, si riferisce al Cartalismo moderno come MMT in tutti i lavori svolti che ha sviluppato sull'argomento. Scott Fullwiler, Ph.D., è professore associato di Economia e presiede Economia bancaria e monetaria al Wartburg College. Il Dr. Fullwiler ha dato un contributo significativo a MMT attraverso la sua esperienza in operazioni bancarie e il sistema monetario. Nel libro "Moneta libera" (1996) Rodger Malcolm Mitchell descrive in termini profani l'essenza della Cartalismo. Cullen Roche, manager di investimenti della California, ha pubblicato uno dei pezzi più letti su MMT dal titolo "Comprendere il moderno sistema monetario." Roche è diventato uno dei sostenitori più accesi di MMT e ha impegnato Paul Krugman in alcuni dibattiti sul tema della MMT. Alcuni sostenitori contemporanei, come Wray, posizionano il Cartalismo all'interno dell'economia post-keynesiana, mentre il Cartalismo è stato proposto come una teoria alternativa o complementare alla teoria della circolazione monetaria, essendo entrambe forme di denaro endogeno, ossia denaro creato all'interno dell'economia, o tramite la spesa a deficit dello Stato o attraverso prestiti bancari, piuttosto che dall'esterno, come per l'oro. Dal punto di vista complementare, il Cartalismo spiega le interazioni "verticali" (da governo a privato e viceversa), mentre la teoria della circolazione monetaria è un modello di interazione "orizzontale" (da privato a privato). Hyman Minsky sembra favorire un approccio Cartalista per comprendere la creazione del denaro nel suo "Stabilizzare un'Economia Instabile", mentre Basil Moore, nel suo libro "Horizontalists and Verticalists", delinea le differenze tra moneta bancaria e moneta dello Stato. James K. Galbraith sostiene il Cartalismo e ha scritto la prefazione per il libro di Mosler "Sette Frodi del 2010". Vedi anche in completamento Note in completamento